pacifica_airlines_europafandomcom-20200214-history
PACIFICA AIRLINES EUROPA Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki of Pacifica Airlines Europa PACIFICA AIRLINES EUROPA is a new Airline in the world of Microsoft Flight Simulator. Europes new Homecarrier PACIFICA AIRLINES EUROPA GmbH is a franchise business, founded on 31 August 2012 in Stuttgart (Germany) by the former CEO of Stuttgart Air Charter Fluggesellschaft mbH. It is a subsidiary of Pacifica Airlines (Los Angeles, CA / USA). The parent Company will withdraw from the European Union. From 01 November 2012, the flights within will be only operated by Pacifica Airlines Europa. Flights to and from third countries will be carried out by both airlines. The Aircrafts will fly in the same livery and the Service Product should remain almost similar, so that passengers feel no difference. Only on flights up to 1000 miles of distance, the product will be slimmed, in order to be more competitive to the other low-cost airlines. The new CEO of PACIFICA AIRLINES EUROPA ''decided to start a complete new concept on the airline market as follows: #The Airline will be a franchise company. The first franchisee will be the CEO itself with PACIFICA AIRLINES ''EUROPA Schiphol. Till more franchisees are found, PAE will operate all other flights by itself. #Each qualified person in Europe can now start his own regional Pacifica Airlines. Together they will be networked for the customer to an airline. The Aircrafts will fly in the same livery and under the name of Pacifica Airlines Europa. #All Aircraft are leased from Pacifica Airlines, the number depends on the demand. #Each independent contractor is regulary monitored to ensure compliance with the prescribed quality standards. In case of a dry lease (Aircraft without crew) the controls are even sharper. Prior to employment the crews have to be checked for their suitability at PAE´s operational base in Amsterdam-Schiphol. #Technical work must be performed by PAE technicians stationed at all major European airports. #The major services of the aircrafts may be carried out only at the maintenance center at Schiphol, but under favorable conditions. #The appearance should be uniform, airport counters are provided by PAE. #The independent contractors can choose the equipment of the aircrafts itself. But the catering can only be purchased from a particular company by PAE. The minimum requirements for the catering must be satisfied. # ''HISTORY of Atlantis International Airlines The airline was named originally Stuttgart International Airlines GmbH. Founders were local Travel Agencies and the Federal State of Germany, Baden-Württemberg. The Federal State provided the main part of the start-up capital, which was enough tu buy two brand new Boeing 737-200, of which the first one ( D-ASTR ) was picked up in Seattle on the same day the company was founded. It departed on 19 November 1976 at 11:25 PM in Everett heading Stuttgart (EDDS), where it arrived in the late evening of the next day, received by a large celebration. The second City Jet followed in May 1977. Stuttgart International Airlines (SIA) used the Jets in the next Years mainly to the most famous tourism destinations. In summer mainly to Palma de Mallorca ( Spain ) and Malaga, in winter to the Canary Islands and Djerba (Tunisia), also departing from other German airports like Dusseldorf, Frankfurt and Munich, to be able to fill the airplanes. In the early 90s, SIA had already a Fleet of 23 B 737-200s and was already the biggest Airline for charter flights to and from Germany. They started to expand their Services now to other European countries. Starting in 1994, SIA replaced the B 737-200s by the more modern B 737-400, to operate their flights more economically. The modification of the fleet was completed end of the year 2000, when the last B 737-200 was formally adopted on 20 November, on Flight SI 076 from Stuttgart to Seattle (with technical stops on the route) respectively Los Angeles. Afterwards the Plane approached it´s last Trip to Mojave Desert, to be scrapped. In early 2001, SIA came after a hard winter in big financial problems. Due to the aggressive pricing policy of Airlines like Landmark, Orbit Airlines and World Travel Airlines, SIA lost many profitable contracts with important tour operators. Finally, end of January 2001, a young man from Stuttgart convinced a large American Bank, with German base in Dusseldorf, to grant him a large loan to buy the airline of the existing property owners. The convincing strategy was to buy smaller and bigger planes, to be more flexible. However, the bank named as condition, that the head office of the airline is to be relocated to Frankfurt in order to be closer to the market. As a result, the airline also was renamed to Atlantis International Airlines GmbH (AIA). After all, the 23rd May 2001 was a Milestone for AIA, when the first Flight from Europe to South America was opened with Flight AFS 023 from Frankfurt to Lima, operated with a wet-leased Airbus A 340-300. Meanwhile the South American routes are the passion and one of the main business areas of the airline. Even the young airlines boss is, since his time in the Rhine Main Area, married to a Peruvian woman and they have children together. On 22 August 2001, AIA got a offer from Landmark Airlines and Pacifica Airlines, to operate the aircrafts for them within a wet-lease agreement, to and from Germany. As the offer was so good, AIA was in agree, at the same time this meant, that AIA was no more operating independent flights in their livery. Starting from 01 November 2001, the AIA aircrafts were painted in the liveries of Landmark- and Pacifica Airlines operating flights for them. On 02 February 2002, the partners agreed, that AIA will operate 5 Boeing 777-300 for them, on flights from/to Frankfurt and Stuttgart. This was the beginning of a new era for AIA, as for the first time they will operate widebody aircrafts by themselves. On 01 March 2002, the first Boeing 777-300 was picked up in Everett (USA), by the first trained Crew of Atlantis, for that type of aircraft. This airplane started to operate on 31st of March 2002, the daily service from Stuttgart to New York (JFK) and back, for Pacifica Airlines. AIA was now independent of the tour operators and had definite incomes with the wet-lease operations for Landmark and Pacifica, what made them possible to return finally to profitability. On 15 December 2002, AIA took a brand new Cessna 172 Skyhawk for internal flights. Since then, the airline was profitable once again and the bank was convinced of the CEO´s course, they were in agree to relocate the head office once again back to Stuttgart, what was a big desire of the young airline boss. The decision was also made on 15 December 2012, after the CEO visited the bank after a maiden flight with the brand new Cessna 172 to Dusseldorf. The move was completed in late 2003, when the company got offered a cheap deal to rent a office building near the Airport of Stuttgart. Today the company is still located there. What stayed in Frankfurt, was the maintenance center of AIA and the central accounting. Since 2005, AIA expanded their flights for Landmark- and Pacifica Airlines. Since 2006, following the closure of Landmark Airlines, AIA was only operating flights for Pacifica Airlines anymore and won several internal awards. In recent years, especially for offering the best value for money compared with the competition, operating from other european countries for Pacifica. ''Facts: *IATA-Code : PA (like Pacifica Airlines) *ICAO-Code : PAE *Callsign : Pacifica *Operating Bases : Amsterdam-Schiphol Airport *Headquarters : Amsterdam, Germany *Frequent-flyer programm : *Company slogan : Will be presented on 01 November 2012 ''Available Fleet:'' * PACIFICA AIRLINES ''EUROPE ''decided together with PACIFICA AIRLINES, to reactivate some of the old Fleet from Landmark Airlines, which is stored at Southern California Logistics Airport (VCV). The Aircrafts will keep their Landmark Livery and can be leased by franchisees for lower conditions. But they will anyway operate as a PA flight under a PA flight number. Latest activity Category:Browse